House of 1000 Weirdos
by The Human Kalei-doscope
Summary: Sequel to Empty Spiral. In the aftermath, Team Tennyson finds a town celebrating the 4th of July. The gang help out with a demon problem, and Max finds potential in romance. Complete! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Ben 10 dosent belong to me. If it did, I would be happier than most people are. And most of the people in this fic aint mine either. They belong to their respective peps.

Thank you, and enjoi

**House of 1000 Weirdo's**

_Prologue_

_**"This is the house  
Come on in  
This is the house  
Built on sin  
This is the house  
Nobody lives  
This is the house  
You get what you give **_

I cut the flesh  
And make it bleed  
Fresh skin  
Is what I need  
I let it dry  
Out in the wood  
All your crying  
Did no good, yeah"

_- Rob Zombie, "House of 1000 Corpses"._

It was an ordinary night in the semi-small, out of the way hamlet of Tinsel Town. Well, as ordinary as it would be for the pre- July 4th festivities. And in the swinging danceiteria of Club Elysian, the towns people were partying full swing. The dance floor was crowded with sweating dancers as they stepped to the tune of the song being played my the band Ms. Strange & the Boogeymen.

_I'm going to go into the fir trees_

_There where I last saw her_

_But the evening is throwing a cloth upon the land_

_and upon the ways behind the edge of the forest_

_And the forest it is so black and empty_

_Woe is me, oh woe_

_And the birds sing no more _

_Without you I cannot be_

_Without you_

_With you I am alone too_

_Without you_

_Without you I count the hours without you_

_With you the seconds stand still_

_They aren't worth it_

The bands singer, the epitomes Ms. Strange, was quite a sight to see, herself. What with her wild clothing, a mix of gothic Lolita and punk; her black and purple hair, and her pointy cat frame glasses. Her band was filled of equally odd and interesting characters, as well. Her drummer had a mow hawk and scar across his right eye, and a scar going across the underside of his neck. The lead guitarist was a tall, angular man with high cheekbones and a wild look in his eyes. The man on keyboard wore a black tuxedo. The bassist wore all black, and had a dead look in his eyes,

Despite their differences or because of it, they played wonderfully. Ms. Strange hammed it up by doing an over dramatic sweep of her trench coat and holding her hands to her face in a 'woe is me' sort of look. The audience loved it. The song was almost over, when trouble stepped through the front doors. Two large, particularly drunk men walked into the club like they ownd the place.

"Hey! You two get the hell outta here!" called the bar keep.

"Cram it, shrimp. We just came to party." said one of them. The bar keep secretly pressed two fingers against a Spade tattoo on his wrist. On stage, Ms. Strange could feel her own tattoo start to burn slightly. She stopped singing and instructed her band to stop playing.

"Ladies and germs, forgive the interruption. But we have some unwelcome guests in the house." She pointed to the bar area of the club, where the two men stood stupid and over confident.

"What? We can do what we want! Don't any a' you chimps try an stop us!" The two high fived, ego over coming common humility. Ms. Strange lept off stage and stalked towards the men. The crowd gave shouts of encouragement. She stopped in front of them, trying to be polite.

"I gave you two a warning last time. If you don't leave my building in the next minute, I'll be forced to take drastic measures." she said with all sincerity. The men just laughed.

"And whats a chubby little, broad like you gonna do about it?" Ms. Strange puffed up slightly when they said 'broad', but stayed cool.

"I cant say. Look, gentlemen, let's be reasonably. I don't want a repeat performance of your last drunken escapade." She was referring to when these two boke into the alcohol storage room and almost burned the club down. But the men would not be so easily removed.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get your butt back on stage. And while your at it, why don't you take off some of them clothes you got on!" one said lewdly. The crowd was agast, and Ms. Strange was very close to losing her cool.

"That's it. I gave you a fair warning, now leave before you get hurt!"

She was answered with a back handed slap across the face. The entire club went silent. The band's guitarist about lept off the stage, but the bassist held him back.

"You know she would never forgive you for spoiling her fun." he said very dead-pan. The guitar player stayed back. Ms. Strange just stood still, her head still in the slapped position. Her glasses had been smacked off and sent to the other side of the bar. The drunk two-some laughed, proud of their work.

Ms. Stranges head moved to face the two. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer human eyes. The whites had turned black, her average brown colored iris' changed to red, and the pupil was white. The people around the bar area cleared put, knowing what would come next. The men looked confused for a moment, but confusion soon turned to terror. Hands encircled their ankles as shadowy hands began to pull the two down into an inky blackness that had opened up beneath their feet. Their screams of fear feel on deaf ears.

As soon as they had disappeared into their own shadow's, Ms. Strange turned her twisted gaze to the front doors, where the two reaped, both visible shaken out of inebriation. They looked back at the club, only to scream and run at the sight of the club owners deadly gaze. Then, she held out her hand, wordlessly asking for her glasses. One of the waitresses' picked them up and put them in her hand. When she faced the crowd again, her evil eyes were gone and a Cheshire cat-like smile was on her face.

"Alrighty, then! Who wants to hear some Rammstein!" the crowd roared in agreement. Ms. Strange cheerfully bounded back to the stage, where the Boogeymen were in the first strains of Du Hast.

Max Tennyson woke up with a start. His face was drenched in sweat, and his heart was ponding like a drum. He breathed slowly, trying to calm down. When he was clam, Max looked to the back and watched his grandchildren sleep. Absently, he felt of his neck. It was still bruised from when Eloi almost choked the life out of him. Max got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He slashed some cool water on himself, trying to shake off the remnants of the dream that shock him.

Eloi. His bastard daughter. His sin. She hated every fiber in his being with every fiber of her own. And all in all, Max couldn't blame her. Though he had been a young man at the time, he should have known of the danger involved. He should have asked Weena...

Max felt bile rise in his throat. He took a swig of water and gargled to get the taste out. Then their was the dream. A house on some lonely hill, a group of people, all different, all dedicated. And that girl, if you could call her that. Her eyes were not human...

Max shook himself. He'd better get back to bed, had to hit the road early if they wanted to get to Tulsa on time. But he was afraid to sleep. Afraid that more dreams would assault his mind. So he lay in his bed, staring out the window... staring into the mysterious black of space.

Yay, prologue! Giggity! Welcome to my first ever sequel! I hope you all likey so far. Please leave all questions at the end of the fic. Thank you!

Carpe Noctem 3


	2. The Town on the Edge

**House of 1000 Weirdos**

_Chaptire I_

_**"I've got the understanding of a four year old **_

_**I've got the piece of mind of a killer's soul **_

_**I've got the rationale of a New York cop **_

_**I've got the patience of a chopping block **_

_**Can't you trip like I do?"**_

_- Filter & The Crystal Method, 'Trip Like I Do'_

Ben was starting to stare a hole into the ceiling of the RV. The group was stopped at a gas station for a break, but Ben hadn't needed anything. Well, that's what Gwen and Max assumed since he hadn't spoke up.

In fact, he hadn't spoke since they left the burning warehouse two days ago.

Max felt horrible about this entire situation. First, a child that he never knew about comes in and tries to kill him and his grandchildren, and second, his own grandson now avoided him like the plague. Max knew what was bothering Ben, but he also knew that to bring it up would make matters worse. What would his grandchildren think of him? Would they be disgusted? What if their parents found out?

Max threw up a little, the taste was rank and horrid. He left the station restroom in a hurry, paying for the gas and sodas before loading up in the RV. Gwen took her place at shotgun, and off they went. The mood in the vehicle was tense, almost palpable. Their next destination was going to be the Route #66 Museum in Tulsa, Oklahoma, so Max figured he had better get their as fast as they could.

Gwen leaned into the window, sighing in mock-boredom. She knew there was something grandpa wasn't telling them. Though that wasn't unusual anymore, this was very different. That Eloi girl said she was Max's daughter. But if that were true, then grandpa...

Gwen didn't even want to think about it. She knew all about sex, even at age 10. The thought of grandpa doing that was gross. She sighed again, trying to get some stress off her. After a little while, she dozed off peacefully. Max check the rear view, seeing that Ben was still lying in his bunk, staring upwards.

_'Why is it that the towns in southern states seem spread so ridiculously far appart?' _Max thought as the time passed without excitement. Ben had dozed off, so at least Max could relax without feeling like death was over his shoulder. After what seemed like forever and a day, they made it to the town of Burketsville. They passed through without incident.

Ten minutes later, Max reached over to Gwens seat and took the map into his hands.According to the map, they were about to hit Tinsel Town. Max shook his head and drove on, not really caring about what there was to see along the way.

His interest was piked when he hit a road block that was surrounded by police.

"Pardon me, sir," said one of the cops when Max rolled the window down. "but your gonna have to take a detour. This road is section off for the Main Street Block Party." The word 'party' seemed to lift Max's spirit some.

"Party, ya say?"

"Yeah, the folks in town do this every 4th of July weekend. Go on and have some fun, sir. They love tourists in this town." Max thanked the police, rolled up his window and made his way into town.

The whole place was more a circus than a town. People were crowding each other as they danced, shopped, ate, and did your average frivolous activities. Max reached over and shook Gwen awake.

"Go wake up Ben. I think I found just the place to relax." Gwen yawned, stretch her legs and went to the back. Ben gurgled some spit and grunted as Gwen poked him.

"Wake up Ben. Were about to stop for the night." But Ben was in no mood to be ordered around. He turned over and ignored Gwen. She gave up and went back to her seat.

"Bens' being a jerk, as usual." she lamented to Max. Max sighed and nodded.

"I'll have a talk with him later. Right now, lets just try and find a place to rest."

One hour and 10 hotels and 5 campsites later, absolutely no one had a vacant spot open! The entire town was packed to the teeth with out of towners. Max cursed under his breath as he fumbled with his wallet, getting money out to pay for some soda's and chips. The man at the register was a scary looking individual, what with the mow hawk and facial scars. Gwen walked out of the ladies restroom, still drying her hands on her shirt.

"Any thoughts on where we could stay, grandpa?" Max shook his head.

"No clue. I guess we could just park it in some vacant lot. I'll get some bottled water if we have to." Suddenly, Mr. Scarface spoke up.

"'Scuse me, sir. You guys looking for a place to stay?" he asked. His odd accent belied his fearsome exterior. "If you can't go anywhere else, you could always try the boarding house on Lotus Hill."

"Boarding house?" Max asked.

"Yeah. It's owned by Moonie Okashii. She's a lot nicer than she seems. If you tell her you've got nowhere else to go, I'm sure she'll put you up for as long as you need." Max thought for a moment. A boarding house sounded a lot better than camping in some empty parking lot for a night.

"You sure she'd be okay with this?" Max asked. Scarface nodded.

"Yeah. It's where I live. She takes in all kinds. Just explain things to her and it'll be alright." Max looked to Gwen who was nodding her head fervently.

"Alright, we'll try it. Thanks Mr...?"

"Frank. Frank Molay. Your welcome, all the same."

The road up Lotus Hill was twisty. Hazardously twisty. Max couldn't believe anyone was really living up here. Ben had finally drug himself out of bed, though he wasn't exactly the bright ray of sunshine he would be. He sat at the table, his head in his hands, looking for all intents and purposes like a surly dog who never gets let inside the house.

Max found the turn off, though it was hard to see through the willow trees and bushes. Maneuvering the mammoth RV, he squeezed into the driveway. Up atop the hill, he could see a large, three story building looming over the pinkish-orange tinted horizon. It made Max think of all those black and white Bela Lugosi horror films he used to watch as a kid. Heck, he half expected to hear wolves howling and see bats flying around the place.

Either he was psychic or had a good sense of timing, because he then heard the howl of a wolf in the distance, and a swarm of bats fly past the windshield. He had half a mind to turn around and take his chances in town. But he knew Ben and Gwen were exhausted from their last alien encounter, and they needed a real bed to sleep in. For them, he would take this chance. He parked the RV, and turned to the cousins.

"Okay, I'll go see if she'll take us in. Just stay here, I'll be back in a moment." Gwen agreed while Ben just mumbled. Max made his way across the yard. The place looked as if it were well kept. The lawn was neatly trimmed, he could smell the sweet sent of fresh cut grass. He could see some rose bushes to one side of the house. The path way was made from cobblestones, and the porch looked comfortable and inviting. Perhaps this place wasn't so spooky after all.

He thought that un till he rang the doorbell, and was promptly greeted by an un-godly shriek.

"FOR THE LAST F TIME, BAUER. I AM NOT HARBORING TERRORISTS!" a loud stomping sound came from inside the house. Max was about to mess his pants when the door was flung open, only to reveal that a young woman was the source of the inhuman cacophony.

"YOU'D BETTER...ugh? Wha?" That was all she could utter after almost screaming into Max's face. "Are you with CTU?" she asked.

"No." Max looked at the girl. She had black hair with purple bangs. Her face was pale, only to be contrasted by her bright pink eye shadow. She wore cat-eye framed glasses, and her clothing was nothing more than a tye-dye tee and a black skirt. Max shook himself.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked

"Yes. You see, all the hotels and camps in town are full. We'd just like some real beds to sleep in for a while. May we stay here, please?" the girl looked at Max hard, then up at the engraving above the door. It read:

_WELCOME LOST SOULS. ALL ARE WELCOME._

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"All right. C'mon in, sir. I'll fix ya'll up." Max smiled. He went back to get Ben and Gwen. But Ben had already snuck off into the woods near the house. Max cursed, he was really going to run that boy through the ground when he came back. Inside, the house had a more homey look to it. The carpet was a deep, burgundy. The walls were painted in light grey, and the furniture seemed like that of an average house hold.

"And I half expected cob webs and coffins." Max joked. He then heard their hostess giggle slightly, as if she heard his in joke. Max took up their suitcases and bags, but the woman stopped him.

"Nuh, uh sir. Ya'll are guests here, and what kinda hostess would I be if I didn't try to make you guys' stay as cozy as possible?" she took his suitcase in her hand, and slung Ben and Gwens' bags over her shoulder. She then lead them to their room.

"Okay, this is your room. There's a bathroom, two full size beds, a TV and a mini-fridge. We serve breakfast at 8, and supper at 7. Lunch is up to you. Any questions?" Max looked again at the young woman. She seemed to be nothing like what her outer appearance would indicate. He then remembered what he was about to say.

"My grandson ran off into woods. Will he be al right?"

"Sure. As long as he stays away from the Old City, he'll be fine." Max's eyes widened. Gwen thought fast.

"I'll go find him, grandpa. May I borrow a flashlight or something?" The woman agreed, and led Gwen down stairs to the kitchen.

"Now, be careful. It'll be dark in a while and it's damn hard to see the path when it's dark. Just keep the light in front of you and you'll be fine." Gwen thanked her, and was on her way. Max stood at the doorway, watching Gwen disappear off into the dark thirty.

"Don't worry. She's a smart kid, I can tell. Now, I'm gonna be off for a while, so you guys will have the house for a few hours. So I have to set some rules for the non-initiated." Max turned to her.

"Since this place is your temporary home, the only parts that you will not enter will be the basement, and the other tenants rooms. Savy?"

"Yes, I understand." she smiled and went back inside. Suddenly, she shouted from the staircase.

"By the way, the names Okashii. Kanmuri Okashii, but call me Moonie!"

Ben kicked at the ground like a mule. He was angry, very angry. He wanted to hurt something, and make it hurt bad. He felt betrayed. His own grandfather, the man he had come to love like a father, had lied to them about this...

Okay, Max had lied about being an average plumber, about being ignorant about aliens, about having never heard of the Omnitrix... **those** lies Ben was cool with. But lying about another family, another child...

Ben kicked a rock as hard as he could. It flew through the air and landed behind a bush. The resounding clang sound caught Ben's attention. He pushed the bushes aside, to revial something straight out of an old Doc Savage story. It was an ancient city, complete with ruined temples, and a town square.

Ben was awe struck. He stepped into the nercopolis, feeling oddly peaceful, his rage mildly quelled. He walked further, coming to a temple looking structure. It looked Greek, but had a splash of Oriental to it. He looked down onto the floor, seeing that something had been painted onto it. He stepped back and examined it. They looked like the symbols used by Vikings or something. Ben couldn't tell what they were painted with, but it was something dark and reddish...

"BEN!" Gwen called from the other side of the temple. Ben grimaced. Gwen came running up to her cousin, panting for exhaustion. "You shouldn't be here. The bording house lady said it was dangerous."

"Why should I care?" Gwen was taken aback by Ben's harshness.

"Because your in big trouble, dork bag! Grandpa's gonna ground you for the rest of the trip if you don't shape up." But Ben didn't care. Maxs' opinion or authority meant little to nothing to him right now. Gwen grabbed at him, ready to drag him kicking and screaming back to the house if she had to. But Bens' had slammed down on the Omnitrix, changing him into Fourarms in a heart beat.

"Leave me alone, freak!" Ben growled at Gwen. Seeing as how Ben was now 8ft tall, Gwen was forced to oblige. "He dosent order me around anymore. He dosent have the right to, anymore." Ben's rage built up, forcing him to turn away from Gwen and vent it on the next best thing, the ruins. Ben beat down on the painted floor, screaming as he pounded his four fists raw and bloody. His rage turned to tears. He stopped smashing the ground and started to cry into his hands. Gwen put a hand and Ben's massive shoulder. She knew what he was so upset about, and she wanted so badly to comfort him...

And she would have had it not been for the floor collapsing underneath them. Ben grabbed Gwen and took off running. When they finally cleared the area, Ben sat Gwen down and tried to catch his second wind. Since he'd gone alien, he was gonna have to wait before he could go back to the house. It was past nightfall, and he was in no mood to sit through Max chewing his ear.

"Gwen, just go back. I'll chill here until I'm back to normal." Gwen couldn't argue this time, so she got up and made her way back.

In the ruble of the Old City, what was left of the rune painted floor was slowly drifting down into the underground chamber that it had played roof to for years. A black sarcophagus lay in a shattered mess across the chamber floor. Something stirred in the debris, and then a tar covered arm shot up into the air. It's long, claw like nails twisted as the hand began to swipe through the air...


	3. The Old Enemy

**House of 1000 Weirdos**

_Chaptire II_

_**"I am seeing tunnel vision in a world thats dark and cold,  
I cannot believe how much I've changed since the days of old,  
I know it's temporary but I need to focus straight,  
I cannot believe I lost control of my fate**_

_**I need forgiveness from the people I truely care about,  
I need support behind my back to help me spit it out I am gonna win,  
I can't afford to blow this one, **_

_**I hate myself sometimes,  
I love myself,  
I need this way of life because it holds me.  
contradictions the way of life happiness is wealthyness is healthy"**_

_- Taproot, 'I'_

Max rolled over in his bed for the millionth time that night, his mind a wash with memories of last nights argument with Ben. All the time Max had been lecturing him about not being so careless, about being more responsible, Ben had just stood there and zoned out. He made no attempt to mask how angry or how much he didn't respect him anymore. After a while, Max just gave up and sent Ben to bed without any supper.

In the dark room the family shared, Max could hear Gwen's light breathing, and Ben's semi-snoring. Max turned on more time, and was on his way to slumber land.

"COME AND GET IT!"

Max's heart did a few calastetics and the cousins practically lept from their beds in shock. The sound of doors opening and male voices yawning and moaning could be heard. Suddenly, the door was opend and a man loomed over the threshold.

"Hey, if you guys want breakfast you'd better get down here now. Moonie doesnt do special orders." said the man, who had a voice that sound to young to be his.

"She said breakfast was at 8?" The man pointed at the bed side clock. Sure enough, it said 8 'o clock.

"Then why is it still dark?" Ben asked, sounding royally annoyed.

"The black out curtains. It throws all the first timers off. The longer you stay the more you get used to it." Max squinted against the light. He wasn't sure but he could swear this man had...cat ears? Another man passed by and grabbed him the back of his shirt.

"First come, first serve!" he shouted as he was playfully dragged away. Max shrugged and got out of bed, as the cousins followed suit.

The smell of scrambled eggs and coffee greeted the Tennysons as they came down stairs into the kitchen. The rest of the tenants were seated at the bar that in circled the cooking area. The meal, which included toast, bacon, and various juices, jellies and jams. Max felt his stomach growl. From the stove, Moonie looked over her shoulder and smiled at the family.

"Okay, lets talk people! Fella's, these here are the Tennysons! Tennysons, these here are the fellas!" The fellas, about six in number, turned from their food to face the family. All of them looked like they had been in some form of the military. Or prison.

"Hi!" said the man that had woken them. He was a youthful person. He wore a big smile on his face. He wore a long sleeved, grey shirt and black pants. Odd to be wearing in July, but he didn't seemed to be in any discomfort. "My names Simon Strange. But call my Simon, Sai, or Sai-man. Whatever floats your boat." Simon smiled again, and to tell the truth it was both creepy and welcoming to Max and the cousins.

"Give them some room, doll boy. Your smothering them with your fruitiness." said the man they had meet last night, Frank Molay. The man sitting next to Frank poked him in the arm. He leaned over and whispered something into Franks ear that was apparently funny. Moonie, who was at the stove flipping pancakes, shot the two a dirty look and made a rude Spanish hand gesture. They gestured right back at her. The Tennysons took the vacant seats at the end of the bar.

Moonie set plates and utensils before them and brought over some food. They dug in, not wanting to seem rude. While Max and Gwen ate with gusto, Ben just sat back and poked at it with his fork. The tenant closet to them, a handsome gent with pretty eyes, kept glancing over at Gwen, who was prompt to ignore him while eating.

"So, whats your plans for today?" Moonie asked Max. Max had to think for a moment.

"Well, I hadn't thought about it. Whats there to do here?" Everyone laughed at this question. Max felt slightly embarrassed, his cheeks turning a pinkish tint. Moonie gathered herself and answered.

"It's the 4th of July Town Party. What isn't there to do! But seriously, there's plenty to keep you busy for as long as you plan to stay."

"What do you recommend?" Moonie smiled big.

"There's Club Elysium. I own and manage it. Don't worry, it's fun for the whole family." Max looked at Gwen, (because Ben probably could care less), and she looked excited about it.

After a while, the Fellas' began leaving, going to their day jobs. Max and the cousins lingered in the house for a bit longer. Ben and Gwen romped around outside, playing kickball, while Max sat on the porch and sipped lemonade. Moonie came outside and rested herself in a lawn chair that had an umbrella fixed above it. She looked some what out of place in this sunny weather with her dark clothing and pale skin. But she still held an odd appeal to her, one that made Max almost unable to take his eyes off of her...

"Have family problems?" Max snapped out of it, and addressed Moonies question.

"What makes' you say that?" Moonie shook her head.

"Because of all those false smiles of yours. It's a dead give away." False smiles? "That, and I can tell your grandson is majorly miffed about something. But it aint my place to pry. You don't have to say of you don't wanna." Max shifted in his seat a little. How did she know? Had it been that obvious? She hadn't even been in the house when Max lectured Ben last night. Max looked at Moonie, this pale waif of a woman. Did she know more about them that she was saying?

Later, after the family had lunch, Moonie invited them to join her at Club Elysium. Max was about to head towards the RV, but Moonie stopped him.

"You think your gonna cruise around town in that monster? Ya'll had better come in my ride." Moonie suggested.

The ride to town in Moonies Gothed out Kia Sephia was an interesting one. They passed by various shops that were having sales, restaurants with 4th of July specials, and many street vendors selling glow sticks and other party apparel. After passing an out door concert featuring a band called _'Tom Slick & The Yetis'_, they finally arrived at Club Elysium. From the outside, it resembled an old movie theatre from the 1940's. The walk way was made from some red stone that Max couldn't identify. At the doors, there stood a man in a suit of battle armor, or so it seemed. Moonie smiled as she strutted up the way to the door.

"Hey, Beholder? Hows tricks?" The man waved at her, his face not visible under his helmet.

"All clear. No trouble tonight, thus far." Moonie nodded and pushed the doors open for thr family.

"Welcome to paradise."

The gates of pergatory seemed to literally part as Max, Ben & Gwen stepped through. The place resembled a Vegas casino sans the gambling. Suddenly, Max was happy that Moonie had made them dress for the occasion. Max was wearing a suit that made him look like he'd walked right out of a 19th century Emglish penny dreadful. Ben seemed to like his punk rocker ensemble it came complete with a clip on nose ring and spike studded arm bands. And Gwen completed the trio with her new Gothic Lolita dress. Max glanced around as he made his way to the bar.

There stood a young blonde boy, who looked almost like Ben with shaggy hair. He wiped the bar with a cloth as he conversed with a young lady about Moonies age. The girl glanced at Max, and her breath caught in her throat. She grabbed her can of soda and left in a rush. The bar boy looked at the fleeing girl and then looked at Max.

"What can I get you, sir?"

"Umm, just give me some ice water, please." The young man obliged, filling a glass with ice then water from a bottle. Ben and Gwen came up an place their orders.

"Do you have the Berries & Cream Dr. Pepper in diet?" Gwen asked. The boy smiled at Gwen and knelt behind the bar. When he came back up, he had a can of Berries & Cream with a cold, ice filled glass. Ben just asked for a Coke. Moonie waltzed up to the bar boy and laid a kiss on his check.

"How ya been, Mikey? You and your new lady gettin' along alright?" Mikey rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning the bar.

"Were doing fine, Moonie. So your still okay with it?" Moonie smiled.

"It was your desision to break up with me. I cant say I wasnt a little hurt, but I respected you enought to let you go." Mike smiled at Moonie.

"So who's that guy you walked in with?" he then remembered seeing two kids with him. "Holy crap, did you have his kids already!" Moonie slugged him in the arm.

"Dude, I just met him. He and his grandkids needed a place to stay. I happened to have a vacancy." Max looked over at the two, lightly smiling at them. He remembered when he was that young, that care free...

He averted his eyes when he noticed Moonie staring right back at him. He quickly bowed his head, not wanting Moonie to see how red his face was. Wether she'd seen it or not, it didn't matter as she made her way towards him.

"Hey, I gotta go get ready for my show. You guys gonna be al right?" Max nodded.

"Well be fine, I'm sure. When's your show?"

"In about 5 minutes. Better go get a seat in the Dance Hall. They'll all be filled in a bit." With a wink and a blown kiss, she left, sashaying as she went. Max looked to his left, seeing that Ben and Gwen were casualy sipping their drinks and conversing. Max looked in Moonies exiting dirction and say her talking with that girl that had ran from him. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could make out the words _'single'_ and _'gentleman'_. Max really hoped they wernt talking about him.

In the Dance Hall, Max and the kids seated themselves at a reasonable distance from the stage. Y'know, right in the middle so your aren't to far or to close to the action. Suddenly, the lights went dim and a voice boomed over the sound system.

"GOOOODDDD EVENING, CLUB ELYSIUM! HOW IS EVERYONE TONIGHT?" The whole club boomed back with yells of 'Were good', or 'Aw right!'

"I HOPE EVERYONES HAVING A KICK $$ 4TH OF JULY PARTY! WE'RE GONNA KICK IT OF TONIGHT WITH CLUB ELYSIUMS VERY OWN BAND, MS. STRANGE & THE BOOGEYMEN!"

The curtains drew back to reveal some of the tenants at the Lotus Hill Boarding House. Simon was on lead guitar, Frank on drums, the creepy eyes guy on keyboard, and the dark dressed man on bass. And right in front pimping it all was Kanmuri Okashii, the one and only Ms. Strange. She was dressed in a mesh shirt under a purple halter top, complete with mini-skirt and thigh-high boots. She smiled a wickedly cheery smile to her howling audience. Even Team Tennyson was in on the thrall.

"Thanks all a ya'lls! We're gonna start the night with a little diddy originaly done by White Zombie. _'I'm Your Boogeyman!'_ Hit it gents!" Simon started right off with some sweet guitar sounds, followed by the dark man on bass. The sound system roared with the metal beat as various patrons got up and did an angry white boy dance on the dance floor. Ben took this opportunity to take out some pent up aggression on the floor as he stomped furiously. On stage, Moonie sang with a low, guttural voice that didn't take any of her weird ability to enchant the crowd.

_I'm your boogeyman  
That's what I am  
I'm here to do whatever I can  
Be it early mornin', late afternoon  
Or at midnight, it's never too soon_

To wanna please you  
To wanna please you  
To wanna do it all, all for you  
I wanna be your, be your rubber ball  
I wanna be the one, ya love most of all - oh yeah

I'm your boogieman, boogeyman (Turn me on)  
I'm your boogieman, boogeyman (Do what you want)  
I'm your boogieman, boogeyman (Turn me on)  
I'm your boogieman, boogeyman (Do what you want)

Ben and Gwen danced with fury, not minding that they were bumping into other people. Max just sat at the table, tapping his fingers to the beat. He watched the band play and Moonie dance and strut on the stage, looking for all the world like James Cagney in a female body. All was seemed to be going well. Then Max felt something stir under his feet. He looked down and saw what very well could be an oil spill. The only thing odd about this oil spill was that it oozed out form under the table and out to the dance floor. It oozed past the dancers and then jumped right up to the stage. All who saw it gasped and fled, apparently knowing what was about to happen. Moonie stopped dead in her tracks and froze at the sight of the inky black goo stretching up and taking the vaguest of human forms.

It was female, about the same height as Moonie. She had bright green hair and black eyes. Her menacing smile seemed to rival Moonie for sheer insanity. Moonie dropped her microphone and fell to her knees. The ooze girl reformed one hand into a tar covered dagger, raising it over Moonies head. Max rushed from the table, and demonstrated a degree of agility and speed that no 60 something man should have, lept onto the stage and knocked her out of the way before the blow was delt.

"Moonie? Are you al right?" Max shook her, but her eyes were glazed over with terror.

"She got out? How in the world did she get out?" It was all that Moonie could utter. Max really hoped Ben was somewhere going alien, because everyone in the club was surely going to need it.


	4. The Pit of Despair

**House of 1000 Weirdos**

_Chaptire III_

_**"Tell me exactly  
what am I supposed to do?  
Now that I have  
allowed you to beat me!  
Do you think that  
we could play another game?  
Maybe I can win this time?  
**_

_**I kind of like  
the misery you put me through.  
Darling, you can trust me  
completely.  
If you even try  
to look the other way,  
I think that I could kill this time."**_

_- Disturbed, 'The Game'_

The whole club was in a panic. Beholder and the some of the Fellas' were busy trying to evacuate the place while others were mobilizing to fight against the Ooze girl. Max held Moonie close as the monster stood staring at them. Or at him... as it seemed to Max. Her black eyes glistened with a demonic power. She took a step towards Max and the terrified Moonie. Suddenly, a man lept onto the creature, his hands like claws as he scratched her body.

She screeched in pain and flung him over her shoulder. Upon closer inspection, Max saw that it was Simon, the friendliest one at the boarding house. Upon an even closer inspection, Max could see that instead of human ears, Simon did indeed have the ears of a cat. He didn't look that way at breakfast. How did he do that? Simon got up and ran to Max and Moonie.

"Is master okay!" he then chided himself, like he had said something wrong.

"She's scared out of her mind. She wont move." Max told Simon. Simon took Moonie by her shoulders and shook her hard.

"Master, wake up. You got past this once, so you can do it again! She has no power over you now. Wake up!" As if waking up from a nap, Moonies' eyes got their crazed look back as she smiled again.

"Thanks, Sai. Mr. Tennyson? You al right?" Max nodded. "Good. Thanks for the save, by the way." Moonie planted a light kiss on Maxs' cheek. His faced turned red as a cherry tomato.

With that, Moonie and Simon lept off the stage and prepared to do battle with the ooze monster. The Dance Hall was empty save the three hero's and the monster that was hiding somewhere. Simon crouched low to the floor, looking very much like a feline. Moonie had her fists clenched, apparently not caring about the cuts her nails were making in her palm. She moved carefully, her eyes glancing left and right in rapid succession. The only noise was the clicking of her boots against the floor. Unbeknownst to Moonie or Simon, the monster was sliming its way toward Moonie. It then lept off the ground and would have engulfed Moonie in it's oily clutches, had it not been for Ben in Cannonbolt form. Ben knocked the monster to the other side of the room, taking some of the decor and tables with them. Ben uncurled himself and face the thing.

"I'm in a bad mood, ugly. Been kinda miffed at some one for a while now. And guess who I'm gonna take it out on?" The monster lunged for Ben, who then curled up and charged it with all his might. Ben collided with it, smashing a hole in the wall that broke all the way to the outside. People who had stuck around to hear the fight fled in fear that they would be caught in the path of the titanic slug fest. Ben punched and jabbed the thing, but the ooze monster kept reshaping and solidyfing at speeds the Ben couldn't keep up with.

"Ben! Try the fire hydrant!" shouted Gwen, who had taken cover with one of the Fellas' when the commotion started. Ben jumped over to the nearby fire hydrant, prying off it's top and using his hand to direct the blast. The monster faulterd for a moment, but didn't seem to be slowed down. The ooze monster was snake like in it's movements as it coiled up and shot at Ben. Ben was knocked around, causing a part of the clubs neon sign to come loose and almost fall on the group Gwen was with.

She screamed and dropped to the ground, hoping that it would somehow save her. Instead the man she was with lept up and grabbed the still hot neon pipe with his bare hands. Then the pipe exploded in black flames, incinerating it. He looked back at Gwen, his face so expressionless. But Gwen still smiled and thanked him.

"Whats your name?" she asked. He didn't answer right away.

"Just call me Marv." he said plainly.

Moonie and Simon were laying low un till the felt they should strike. Their signal came in the form of Ben's watch beeping and powering down. The two lept from their hiding spot and attacked. Simons' claws elongated and sharpened, his teeth turning into a mouthful of fangs. He roared like a lion as he pounced on the creature, tearing into it like a side of ribs. But he was quickly thrown off by a barrage of sharp projectiles the hit him square in the chest. Moonie then stepped up, pulling out some pieces of paper that had weird, arcane symbols brawn on them in fresh blood.

"_Ostendo Verm-i Formo_!" she enonciated. She threw one of the papers at the monster. It stuck to the monster, forcing it to take the form of the young woman it had before. But it was still incomplete, for she was still ooze from the waist down. She looked around menacingly at the fighters and the people still foolish enough to stick around.

"Hello, Kanmuri. How long has it been? Two, three years?" she said with an odd rasp in her voice. "Far to long to go without a meal, don't you think?"

"Shut up, Jade! You wont find any off your norishment here. We've cast you off. I've gotten past you." But the monster called Jade wasn't so convinced. Her evil eyes scanned the crowd, coming to rest on Max Tennyson. She licked her lips with a forked tounge. With break neck speed, Jade shot past Moonie and her militia and went straight to Max. Her nails dug into his shoulders, his cries of agony could chill the blood. But before Jade could do anything, Moonie grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up into the air.

"You wont bring another innocent into their abyss again!" Moonie threw Jade into the concrete ground, WWF style. The ground shock and splintered, sending debris in every direction. Moonie left Jade and went to check on Max. He was bleeding badly, and he was grinding his teeth to keep from screaming.

"Mel!" Moonie called for her friend. She came rushing over from the side lines. "Take Max to Issac Ramsey and Peyton Westlake. They'll take care of him." Mel obliged and helped Max to his feet. Moonie turned back to Jades' slackened body. Simon, Marv, Frank and Beholder were gathered around her, not taking an eye off of the sneaky wench.

"So what now? We just gonna lock her up like last time?" Frank asked. Marv shrugged, while Simon and Moonie were deep in thought. Before anything could be done, Jades' oily body melted into the cracks in the pavement, oozing her way to safety. Moonie let out a string of curses that could burn the ears of a Marine. Beholder ordered all the gunmen to search the town for Jade. Moonies' face looked as serious and stoic as a sculpture. Simon felt tense, he always did when his maker got this way.

"Want a hug?" The question wasn't as dumb as it sounded. Without a verbal answer, Moonie lept into her creations arms, holding on for dear life as she felt a wave of anxiety and sadness hit her like a tidal wave.

Max felt groggy and weak. It's what you would expect from sudden blood loss. The men who were tending to him were more tenants. Issac Ramsey was a 40-ish looking man, his head was shaved bare and his face looked worn from a hard life. Though his profession was Egyptology, he was also a trained physician. Peyton Westlake was about the same age, put his pallor made him look almost ghost like next to Issacs tan. And speaking of skin, Peytons looked almost fake. Max had seen alot of fake skin in his time, all disguises of some kind.

Mel, the young woman who helped Max, hadn't left his side. She said it was because Moonie wanted her to keep an eye on him, but Max had a feeling it was something else all together.

"Mel?" Issac asked. "We need to change Mr. Tennysons bandages. There in the back seat of my car. Please get some." Mel left the tent that sevred as a hospital and went to get the bandages. But not before giving Max a concerned look. Max rolled his eyes and wondered what was with the young ladies of this town. Max then heard voices outside the tent. Ben and Gwen!

Gwen peeked around the tent flap. Once she was sure it was her grandfather, she rushed in with her arms wide open. Max embraced his grand-daughter, happy that his grandchildren were al right. Ben, on the other hand, looked more like he was disappointed that Max hadn't died of blood loss. Issac and Peyton stood back and let the family reunion take place.

"Oh, grandpa! We're so happy that your al right. Arent we, Ben?" Gwen said that last part forcefully. Ben just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever."

Max was fed up with Ben's attitude. Time to confront the problem, here and now.

"That's it, Benjamin. I've had up to here with your sassy attitude. If you've got something to say to me, then say it now!" Ben looked straight into Maxs' eyes, looking with none of the respect he would give a parental figure. Instead, his gaze held the contempt that he would have for the scum of the earth.

"Your just like my dad. You lied about your other family, and expected me to be okay with it. Well, I'm not! I know that your gonna leave us now. You'll just go find that girl and go away and leave me alone. Just like my dad!" Bens' voice had gone from dead serious, to burning angry, to sobbing infant in under a minute. "That's how you are, grandpa! You think you're responsible for her and you'll go try and make it up to her, then you'll just forget me and Gwen." Ben was soaking his shirt at this point. Max was taken aback by Bens' statement. Gwen was in the corner trying to block out the yelling, where as Peyton and Issac had left before the yelling started.

"Ben, where would you even get an idea like that? You know I love you and Gwen. I'd never leave you." But Ben wouldn't hear it. In his mind, Max was already going to leave and never come back. Just like his father...

"Shut up! Stop lying to me. Just leave and never come back! I..." Ben struggled against the words, but the words won in the end.

"I HATE YOU!"

Ben ran from the tent, leaving a dense fog of sadness and hatred behind him. Max sat on his cot, his eyes wide with disbelief. Why had it come to this? His own grandson hated him now. Suddenly, he felt the whole world collapse onto him. Gwen was crying now, letting the tears flow freely. She latched onto her grandfather.

"I still love you, grandpa." Max hugged her back. It was more of an automatic response than a gesture of gratitude.

The atmosphere back at the house was thick with edginess and tact um. Issac stood watch over Max, who hadnt said anything since Ben yelled his heart out to him. Gwen was in the den with Marv. She seemed to grow attached to the silent but gentle man. She was reading 'Of Mice and Men', while Marv just stared out the window, lost in himself.

Frank, his room-mate, named Pik Van Cleaf, polished off their weapons collection. Simon and Moonie sat alone in the kitchen, surrounded by stacks of books on magic from each part of the world. Moonie scanned a book on Tibetan magic from the 14th century, but found nothing that she was looking for. Simon brought up another stack from the library, and sat them next to Moonie. She mutterd a brief thanks, took another swig of Mt. Dew and got back to looking.

"Sooo..." Simon began. "What are you looking for, exactly?"

"A stronger containment spell. Since the last one took her only three years to break through, I need to use something stronger." A loud slamming noise announced Ben Tennysons ill waited return. He past by the kitchen and made himself at home in the living room. Simon looked at the boy morosely.

"If you ask me, that Ben kid may be all the all the despair Jade needs to feed on." Moonie didn't lift her head from her book as she responded.

"Its not despair he's got. It's an attitude problem." Moonie closed the book she was reading, dust flying everywhere as she closed it. "How's Max doing?"

Simon hesitated to answer. He knew it would upset his master. But he answered regardless.

"He hasn't spoken since Issac and Peyton brought him here. He's just... so quiet. Like you were after..." Moonies' head shot up and loked eyes with Simon.

"What happened after Max got to the tent?"

"Uh, I heard from Mel that his grandkids came in and one yelled at him about that he was leaving and not coming back, and the he hated him and stuff." Simon hadn't gotten a whole lot of detail. Just what Mel had stuck around to hear. Moonie got up and walked upstairs to the room the Tennysons' were occupying. Issac had just closed the door when she'd gotten there.

"Issac? Is Max al right?"

"For now. He'll recover from the blood loss if he drinks enough liquids and has some red meat. But that's not what your asking about, is it?" Moonie nodded. Issac sould always read her like a book.

"He's been completely silent. Hardly any movement. It's like he's completely shut down." Moonie was afraid. Afraid for Max and what could happen now that he'd come into contact with Jade.

_"I'm useless." _

It was Max thought as he lay staring up at the ceiling. It was happening all over again. His grandson hated him. For all he knew Gwen hated him, too. She was just to nice to admit it. Max lifted his hand in front of his face.

Clench...

Unclench...

Clench...

Unclench...

It was facinaiting to him some how.

In the dimly lit room, he noticed an amber glistening in the corner. Shiny...pretty...

Max stood up from his bed, following the glimmer like a sirens chant. Pushing away some pictures and knick-knacks aside, Max found a bottle of whiskey. Alcohol hadn't graced his lips in over 15 years. But for the life of him, Max couldn't remember why. Slowly, Max unscrewed the cap off the bottle. He swished the contents of the bottle around for a moment before putting it to his lips. He welcomed the warm, burning sensation that came as he drank.

He had to take a breath, his system needing to get used the alcohol. After half the bottle, he could feel the weight on his shoulders melt away. He jumped back onto the bed, taking another swig when he landed. He laughed long and hard. God knows were this bottle came from, but Max was as happy as a lark that he found it.

"What could make this even better?" Max pondered. Women. Lots of women. Well, he want gonna find any in this sausage factory of a house...

Wait... Moonies' a woman.

Max giggled like a school girl. He jumped off the bed and made his way into the hallway, looking for his fun...

Moonie was on the third stair step when she heard the oddly girly giggle of an inebriated Max. Looking up from her feat, she could see Max holding onto the rail for dear life as he laughed like a loon.

"Hey..hee hee...Moonie. I was, I was just lookin' for ya!" Moonie was shocked to see Max in such a condition. Before she could ponder further, she saw the whisky bottle clutched in his hand.

"Were the crap did you get that!" Max looked around for a moment before his drunk mind realized she was talking about the whiskey.

"Oh, this? Oh, your not gonna believe me. I, I..." he shook himself to get his words straight. "I found it in my room. Yeah, just sittin' there all lonely and stuff. Guess God wants me to be happy. That's why he made liquor!" Max cheered and took another drink. Moonie was about to burst with anger. But with Max as he was, it wasnt even a fair fight.

"Max? Please give the bottle." Max had a coy look on his face, like this was all a game.

"I got a better idea. Hows about you coming on back to my room and I'll see what you can do to earn it back."

Moonie was mortified. Max just stood there and shimmied in a suggestive manner. She gathered her courage and stepped towards him.

"Max, please give me the bottle. Nothing bad has to come of this."

Instead of handing her the bottle, Max grabbed her with his other hand and pushed her against the wall. In no time he had her trapped with a searing, drunk kiss. Moonie wanted to beat him senseless, to make him stop. But instead she let him kiss her hard and long. Judging by how he was kissing her, Moonie could guess he hadn't even looked at a woman in a number of years. Feeling pity for him, she didn't squirm when his hand wandered further down south.

But then the liquor bottle feel from his grip and tumbled down the stairs, breaking upon impact. Moonie snapped out of her pity induced lust, and pushed Max off of her. She readjusted her clothes and was about to leave when Maxs' hand grabbed her again.

"Were you think your goin'?" he said more forceful that playfully. "You think your just gonna tease me and walk away? Uh, uh. Aint gonna happen, sister!"

"Max let go! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!" Max want vexed. He just pulled Moonie against himself, slavering wet kisses on her neck. Moonie beat on Max, finally freeing herself. When Max tried to grab her again, Moonie threw her fist back and unleashed a devastating punch into Max's chest.

Max collapsed on the stairs, his head resting on the second floor while the rest of him was sprawld out on the stairs. Suddenly, Moonie burst into tears. She ran to the front door, throwing it open and running outside. Simon was passing by on the portch when he saw his master zoom by in a fit of tears.

"Moonie?" She was to far away to hear him. Simon looked inside and saw Max passed out. Fearing the worst, Simon rushed inside to check on Max, hoping for all the world that Moonie hadnt killed the man.


	5. Down With the Sickness

**House of 1000 Weirdos'**

_Chaptire IV_

**_"How does it feel to treat me like you do  
When you've laid your hands upon me  
And told me who you are  
I thought I was mistaken  
I thought I heard your words  
Tell me  
How do I feel tell me now   
How do I feel_**

How does it feel?  
How should I feel?   
Tell me how does it feel?  
To treat me like you do?"

- _Orgy, 'Blue Monday'_

Max couldn't recall how long he lay in the bathtub. All he knew was that his head was hurting and he felt like he was gonna throw up. But he didn't care if he threw up on himself or not. In fact, Max really didn't care about anything anymore.

Ben hated him...

Gwen hated him...

His son, Kennath hated him...

And now, Moonie hated him...

So Max lay half naked in the cold water, with the fingers of his right hand barely touching the tile floor. His eyes were unfocused, bluring the image of the bathroom ceiling. Even if he had been all together, he still wouldn't have noticed the black ooze that was leaking into the tub through the facet.

Moonie huged herself as she wept in the cover of her favorite willow tree. She alwasys came here to cry. Moonie hated to show weakness infront of the Fellas, so she would always hide herself in the dark to shed her emotional armor and let the wound bleed. Simon came through the veil of vines, finding his creator and master weeping in the shade.

"Hes' al right, if you must know." Simon said bitterly. He knew she wouldn't have hit Max unless he had done something to her first. And anyone how did harm to the master had earned Simons haterd.

"Don't be mad at him, Sai." Moonie said in a trembling voice. "He was drunk, it wasnt his fault." Moonie rubbed her wrists together, remembering an old wound. Simon sat down beside her and nuzzled his head on her shoulder, acting like the animal his ears made him look like.

"If you say so." Simon then took Moonies hands in his, planting small kisses on her wrists, tingling the scars on them. Tears welled up in Simons' eyes as he looked at those scars. He broke down and threw himself into Moonies arms, sobbing.

"I almost lost you that day..." he choked out between sobs. "Never do that again, master. Never!"

"Never never again." she told her beautiful progeny. She kissed the top of his head, wanting to reassure him. After a while, Simon released Moonie and wiped his eyes on his sleave.

"So, I guess theres' no chance that Jade can feed off of you again?" Moonie nodded.

"Yeah, I've pulled meself out of that pit. Jade needs a soul thats totally consu..." Moonie stopped in the middle of the word and raced back to the house. Simon was quick to follow.

"What's up!"

"Jade dosent need me anymore because there's someone else around stuck further down in the pit than I was!

Moonie and Simon burst into the house, startleing all those in the living room. Issac dropped his coffee on the carpet, Pik and Frank grabbed their guns out of reflex, and Marv flared up. Simon put his hands up in a show of helplessness. Moonie looked around the room in a fury.

"Where's Max!"

"He's in the tub in his room. Pik and me put him there so he could sober his drunk self up." Moonie shot up the stairs like a rocket. When she got to the door, she tried to pull it open, only to find that it had been locked from the inside.

"WHO LOCKED THIS THING!" Moonie screamed. Simon joined her side, helping her try to force the door open.

"We didn't even close it! We left the door open, I swear!" Frank stated. Moonie pulled harder. She then started to bang on the door, yelling as loudly as she could.

"MAX! OPEN THIS DOOR! WHAT GOING ON IN THERE? MAX!"

Jade could hear the cries for Max from the hallway. She smiled evilly, her forked tongue sliding over her lips. Her inky, ooze-like body slithered over Max, her eyes starring right into his. Max didn't respond to this, just sitting and starring like a statue. She cupped his face in her hands, and licked his face like she would a delicious ice-cream cone.

"His despair is at the peak of flavor." she hissed. "It's time to harvest."

She reached a finger into his ear, digging into his subconscious, finding the memory to make her plan work...

_Max was angry. No, angry was to small to use. Enraged was more like it. He couldn't believe it, his own son. How could Kenneth have been so foolish? max had just gotten of the phone with his daughter-in-law, Jennifer. She had just found out that Kenneth had had an affair with a co-worker. It had intended to be nothing more than a one night stand. But the woman had gotten pregnant, and wasn't going to abort the child. Kenneth had planned to help the woman support the baby, but Jennifer wasn't going to let him stay in her house if that was his plan. So they decided to file for divorce. Their 6 six year old son, Benjamin, was going to stay in his mothers' care. _

_Max felt sick. He rested his head in his hands, rocking back and forth slightly. He didn't need this now. Not this of all things. Max had just gotten past the sudden death of his with of 40 years, he didn't need any more grief. Not now..._

_A knock on the front door brought him out of his reverie. He opened it, only to reveal his first born son, Kenneth William Tennyson. He was the spitting image of his father. Tall, brownish red hair, square jawed and athletically built. It was almost like he was a clone of his father._

_"Hey, dad." Ken said casually. Max didn't know if he should embrace or punch out his son. _

_"I suppose you've heard the news by now?" Max nodded. "Look, I need to explain a few things. To you most of all."_

_"I don't think there's anything to explain, Ken" Max said coldly. "You messed up. Big time." He was about to close the door, but Ken forced his way inside, pushing past his father. _

_"Dad, you of all people should understand why I'm doing this." Max felt insulted. _

_"Understand what. That you made a mistake? A stupid mistake. I thought I raied you better than that, Kenneth!" Ken stood his ground and looked at Max square in the face._

_"I know I made a mistake, dad. But I'm taking responsibility for it. I'm going to help Gracia support her child. And I'll help Jennifer with Ben. What's else is there for me to do?" Max wanted him to stop talking and get out of his house. Sure, Ken was going to make it up to Gracia, but what about his wife and son? His brother? How was he going to make up to the family? _

_"How do think Jennifer feels about all this? Or your son? What about him?" Max said._

_"They'll be fine. Jennifer's a good mother. She'll raise Ben fine."_

_"I'm talking about how Ben feels about you abbandoning him!" Ken just stood there, his face seemed dead and unresponsive. Max couldn't tell if he felt remorse or not. _

_"He'll be al right. He's got you and Glen. That's more than enough. I'll stay in touch, and I'm not abbandoning him." Ken turned to leave, but Max grabbed his arm._

_"Don't you walk away from me, boy. I'm still your father!" Ken broke Max's gripe and looked at him with cold eyes._

_"Your not my dad! Not anymore!" Ken left, slamming the door behind him. Max stood in the living room, feeling more alone than he had ever felt in his life. _

_Suddenly, the house melted away into a black ooze. It coelesceced around him, taking Jades form. She whispered into his ear._

_"He hates you. They all do. Your son, grandchildren, all of them." Max felt his whole world cave in on him. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing..._

Back in the real world, Moonie kept pounding on the door, shouting her lungs out. Max couldn't hear it, he could only hear the voice of Jade as she whispered in his mind.

"What the point of life if all whom you love, hate you?" From out of thin air, Jade produced a thin razor and placed it Maxs' hand. Max looked at it, so sleek and and shiny. Suddenly, he ached to know how it would feel against his wrist.

"MAX!" Moonies voice was horse from yelling so much. Her hands were bleeding from all the banging on the door. After almost ten minutes of this, she finally pulled out the big guns. Telling all the guys to move back, she took out a small knife and cut her thumb. Letting it bleed, she started to paint a circle and some arcane symbols on the door.

"Here goes." She then made a series of hand gestures, and thrust her hands against the door. It blew off it's hinges and shot straight across the room.

They group ran inside, only to be greeted by the sight of Max Tennysons' half dead body, his wrists still bleeding from the razor cuts. Moonie was in shock for only 000.0001 seconds, then she let lose a scream that could make the angels weep with her greif. She rushed to Max, taking his wet body in her arms. Simon helped her drag Max out of the tub, and Issac came over with a First Aid kit. The point seemed mute. Issac sew up Max's wrists, and bound them to stop the bleeding, but he had lost too much blood already.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Simon said franticly. Moonie was still in shock, holding onto Max like a favorite toy. She knew he needed help, but it was most likely to late. She looks at her hands and saw that they were coverd with blood. Then an idea came to her. She took out that knife and slowly raised it to her neck. Simons hand grabbed her.

"You cant be thinking what I think your thinking! Are you!" Simons eyes were wide with fear. Moonie just nodded.

"No, no, no! You can't give give Max your blood! You don't know what will happen."

"I have a hyper accelerated healing factor. My blood could save his life." Simon grabbed the sides of his head in frustration.

"Thats' not what I mean. You've got Kirara sealed inside you. You could do something terrible to Max if you give him your blood." Moonie gave Simon a firm look.

"My desicion is final, Simon! If there are consequenses, then I'll deal with them later. But right now, I have a life to save." Moonie wasted no more time as she lifted the blade to her neck.

_It was dark. Max felt like he was floating in a sea of nothingness, so empty, so peaceful. He wanted to stay here forever. He felt something grab onto his leg, starting to drag him downward. He looked down, horrified to see a monsterous snake like creature with it's tongue wrapped around his leg. Max tried to struggle free, but he had nothing to hold onto to, nothing to help him break free._

_"Welcome to your oblivion, Max." the snake creature hissed. "Or as I like to call it, my stomach." _

_Max called out for help, but who would answer him? No one cared for him anymore. He had caused all he loved to hate him. How cared enough to save him now?_

_"LET HIM GO!" _

_A bright light peirced through the darkness, it's white intesity was calming and blinding all at once. The creature roared in pain and released Max from it's clutches. It slunk back into the void. Max looked to the light, wanting to go to it. He was slowly pulled towarsd it, as if some unseen hand was guideing him. In a single sillohette, he though he saw every person he ever carred for reaching a hand out for him to grasp onto. _

_His father and mother..._

_His sister, Vera_

_His friends,_

_His children, _

_His grandchildren,_

_His wife, _

_And one more he didn't quite recongnize. But she seemed to be reaching the furthest. _

_"Moonie?"_

Okay, I had better end this here. I hope this was worth the wait all my loyal readers had to endure. I just had a dry spell is all. My Writers Chakra was blocked it seems. But let me know what you think, please. You reviews are what keeps me going!

Carpe Noctem 3


	6. The Storm of Vengance

**House of 1000 Weirdos' **

_Chaptire V_

_**"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
(Will you give in to me?) **_

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fr get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me."  
- _Disturbed, "Down With the Sickness."_

Max could feel sweet warmth flowing through him. The light had brought him back to his body, restoring his dwindling life. He found himself holding on to something, and the sensation of a warm fluid being forced into his mouth. It tasted like warm milk, like hot chocolate on a winters night, like life itself in an elixir. He drank happily, suckling like a newborn. Max cracked open one eye, letting the light of day shine into his blackened mind.

To his shock and near disgust, he found himself sucking the blood out of a wound on Moonies' neck.

Max threw himself out of Moonies grasp, sending himself clear across the bathroom. Simon caught his master before she could collapse onto the floor in exhaustion. Max shook his head, trying to remember what had happened. It came crashing back to him as he recalled Bens' hurtful statement, his discovery of the booze, trying to force himself on Moonie, and finally, attempting to take his own life. He looked tensely at his wrists, remembering the slicing motions that cut them open, the blood spurting...

Max ran for the toilet and evacuated his stomach. His hair was still wet from the tub, his shirt and undershirt had been removed, leaving Max in only his jeans. After one last heave, Max looked back at Simon, who was cradling the half conscious Moonie in his arms. Max reached for her, but Simon, suddenly acting like a possessive animal, snapped at Maxs' hand. Simons cainine teeth had grown into large fangs, making him look like a lion with a human body.

"Simon..."Moonie whispered. "Don't be angry at him." Simons' rage calmed a bit, but he still held Max in his gaze like a mouse. Simon picked her up, taking her into the bedroom, where the others waited. Issac took her and sat her upright, and took out a small, brown bottle from his pocket.

He feed the potion to Moonie, who drank every last drop. A commotion from the now doorless entrance to the room announced the arrival of Ben and Gwen. Gwen was having a fit, demanding to see her grandfather. Ben had tears in his eyes, but he kept a brave face. Marv held Gwen back, telling her how she shouldn't be here right now.

"Let them in, Marwan." Moonie stated. Gwen blinked when she heard that name. But she put that aside, rushing inside to see her beloved grandfather. Max stood at the bathroom entrance, having made himself decent in a simple white bath robe. Gwen ran to him, burying her face in his chest. Max held on tight, not wanting to let go. Ben stood in place, just looking at the display of love before him, feeling like there was no place for him in it. Max looked at his grandson. He held out an arm for him.

All his defenses crumbled, and Ben ran into his grandfathers welcoming arms. The Tennyson family cried hard. Max hated himself even more now. How could he have been so cowardly? Wanting to die and leave his grandchildren alone? Coward indeed. The Fellas and Moonie looked upon the family in compassion and amazment. Out of respect, they left the room, Simon carrying Moonie piggy back. Frank just rolled his eyes and stated that the whole thing looked totally gay. Issac smacked him on the back on his head.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Was all Max could choke out through sobs. Ben held tightly to him, feeling so bad about wanting him dead. He never thought Grandpa Max would ever try to...

"I'm sorry, grandpa!" Ben cried. "I don't want you to die. I love you!! I'm sorry..." Max could only nod and hold him, knowing how he had upset Ben and Gwen. After a good solid five minutes of water works, the Tennyson family let got of eachother, needing space to breath after that flood of emotions.

Max wiped his dry eyes on his sleeve, and ran a hand through his dishelved hair. He looked upon his childrens' children. How could he have thought to leave them alone? Never again. He would never let himself fall so low ever again. A sudden tremor rocked the house, send a few things on shelves crashing to the floor. Ben & Gwen took cover in Maxs' arms. Pik suddenly appeared at the doorframe.

"We need to get you to safety, Max. Jade is coming for you." Without another word, Pik took Maxs' arm and lead him downstairs, Ben & Gwen following suit. Down they went into the basement, which looked more like the lair of Dr. Frankenstein. Pik let go of Max and took his leave, closing the door behind him. A moment later, Dr. Westlake enterd, carrying a medical kit with him.

"Mr. Tennyson, I need to examine your wrists. I need to see if there will be any permanent damage." Consenting, Max allowed Peyton to remove the bandages. Max was stunned to see his wounds had completely healed, leaving only thin, horizontal scars.

Outside, the sky had turned black without the aid of clouds. An eerie glow eminated from the forest, right were the Old City stood crumbling. Moonie looked to the distance, preparing for battle. She had disgarded her usual attire of gothy glamour for a more practical look. A t-shirt with the Hidden Leaf Village symbol on, baggy jeans, tough black boots, and a leather trenchcoat. Without any make up, her face had a plainness to it. You could lose her in a crowd if you didn't know her.

Simon walked up to his maker, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her creation, her eyes now near expressionless without her cat frame glasses.

"So..." Simon began. "It's happening all over again." Moonie nodded. A moment later, Issac called the both of them inside. After settleing in the study, Isaac gave them his report of Maxs' status.

"He's completely healed." Issac said. "Aside from the scars, there is no visible damage. Kanmuri, did you..." Issac trailed off. Moonie simply nodded. Issac shook his head, understanding what she had done, but wishing she hadn't. "For his sake, and ours, I hope you did the right thing."

Frank Molay enterd the study, having just got back from scouting the Old City. He wipped the sweat from his scared brow and sat in one of the large, leather chairs.

"Well, from what I could tell, Jade had some help gettin' outta that seal." The group had a collective eye pop when Frank proclaimed this. Moonie felt her blood boil.

"What makes you say that, Frank?" she asked, trying not to let any anger seep into her voice.

"The break pattern. Jade didn't bust outta that coffin we put her in. It was smashed when the ceiling came crashing down on it." Frank kicked off his shoes, not even noticing that Moonie was three seconds away from popping a nerve in her head.

"I see..." Moonie said slowly. "And what could have done such a thing, Francios?" Frank tenseed up, knowing that when Moonie used his real name, it meant trouble.

"Well...something strong. But the only ones tough enough around here to do that are you, Simon, Issac, and..." Frank trailes off at this point, not knowing what to say next.

"Exscuse me, gents." Moonie calmly said as she left the study and went for the basement. She had suspected for a time that Max and his grandchildren were no ordinary people. Max was a soldier of some sort, Gwen had the scent of magic on her, and Ben had that weird manacle thingy on his wrist. Moonie felt for all the world ready to pound that Ben boy into the ground. But her comman secne, her more reasonabler side told her that it wasnt the boys fault.

He didnt know of the Old City, didnt know of the great evil sealed inside it. It was an accident. Moonie stopped and leaned against the wall. Everything was happening to fast for her. She would deal with Jade first, then pound the Tennyson boy into the ground. Just trying to get her priorities straight. She knocked on the basement door before entering.

"Max?" she said as she entered. She say the family sitting on some chairs, just trying to enjoy one anothers comapy after almost being spilt appart. "Hey, you alright?"

"Aside from feeling a little queesy, I'm okay. Whats going on?"

"Me and the Fellas' are trying to get the house defenses up. Jade wont let you go without a fight." Max stopped her before she could say more.

"About that? What is that Jade thing anyway? And why did she try to make me..." Max really didnt want to bring up his coaxed suicide attempt in front of his still edgey grandkids. Moonie took a deep breathe and explained.

"Jade is a despair eater. A type of demon that feeds off of peoples sorrow and general negative emotions. Though she likes people that are deep in depression. Guess she gets a sick thrill from it or something..." Moonie unconciously rubbed her wrists together. Max looked again, at least seeing the razor wounds on her wrists, so very similar to his own.

"She looks for people who are in or going down a spiral of self hate and depression. Then she gets in your head and fucks with you memories and feelings, making you feel even worse than you did. Then, when your down so deep that you cant see the light of day, she gives you the means of your own destruction and sits back as you take it." Max started to rub his own wrists, knowing all to well what she was talking about. Ben and Gwen just sat and tried to ignore what was being said, holding eachothers hands for comfort.

"As if that werent bad enough..." Moonie began again. "She eats your soul before it can transcend. So you basicly become a battery for her as she keeps your soul forever in a state of sorrow."

"Oh my God..." was all Max could say. That almost happened to him... almost... Max looked at her again. The look of steel in her eyes was so differant from the exuberance he had seen when they'd first talked. It was alot like his eyes when he went after the Sword of Echua.

"So now you know. I'm just glad I could get you back to your body before she ate you." Moonie said with an almost wistful joy.

"What did you do to me, exactly?" Moonie rolled her eyes. Might as well...

"My blood can heal 5 times as fast as human blood. A perk that comes from being a narutal witch. I gave you some of mine and hoped it would heal you fast enough to keep your soul attached to your body."

"And it helps that you've got an ancient cat demon sealed inside you." said Simon as we cam waltzing through the door, with fresh clothes for Max in tow. "Hey, man. Here's some new threads. I didnt want to go through your stuff in your RV, so I just got some of my stuff. Hope they fit." Simon smiled and handed the bundle to Max. Max took it, though Simons constatly changing attitude towards his was starting to scare him.

Just then, another tremor, bigger than the last one, shook the house. The cousins ducked for cover while the adults feel to their feet. Moonie jumped back up, a look of predatory awarness on her face.

"Shit! She's getting ready to attack." Moonie left the room in a hurry. Simon follwed suit. Max thought for a moment, then turned to Ben and Gwen.

"Ben? Gwen? Why dont you two go and help Moonie and the others. I'll be along in a sec." The cousins looked stunned for a moment.

"Are you sure, grandpa?" Ben asked. Max smiled at him. The smile he'd give to let others know that it was gonna be okay.

"Yes. They're gonna need all the help they can get. So go on. Show 'em what we Tennysons can do." Max finished with a wink. The cousins couldnt help but smile and laugh. Its felt like forever since they laughed.

With a hug and a kiss, Ben and Gwen raced out to join the battle. Max looked as they left with pride in his eyes. He then shed the damp robe and pants he had on and get dressed in the new clothes Simon had provided him with.

Outside, the sky raged like a storm and the wind howled. Moonie stood on the roof of the house, staring down upon her beloved Tinsel Town. With her mind, she spoke to the ones stationed at the towns five points.

_"Point A. Your status?"_ Moonie said.

_"We're good. Got the quart spike in place, like you said."_ Mike the barkeep said back.

_"Same with Point B."_ came the voice of Zhen, Mikes GF.

_"Point C, ready to go."_ said Mel.

_"And Point D."_ came Beholder.

_"I wont be redudant. What they said." _said Peyton.

_"Okay. Activate pentaginal sheild in three... two... one!"_

In a flash of light, a bubble sheild formed over the entire bohemian oasis. Each of the five cardinal points serving as the foundation for the protective magical barrier.

"There. Atleast the town and her people will be safe." Moonie said to herself. She lept off the roof and landed on the ground with cat like grace. No sooner had she straitened herself up, that Issac called her over to him.

"Kanmuri. The Tennyson children refuse to go back into the house." Moonie put up a hand that told him to cease talking.

"Let them fight, Issac. They're more capable than you think." Was all Moonie said before going to where the two were argueing with Marv. She told Marv to step aside and let her talk with them.

"So... you two think you got what it takes to battle a demon?" Moonie said in the style of a drill sergent. Ben and Gwen looked at her with total dead serious looks on their faces.

"We've been through some pretty weird stuff this summer. So we can handle whatever that Jade monster dishes out."Ben said with total confidance.

"Dont underestimate us just cause we're both 10 years old." said Gwen all the same. Moonie couldnt help but grin at the two of them. So much spunk in the face of peril. She could see where they got it from.

Suddenly, from out of the black woods in front of them, a deafening roar of demonic origin came thundering through the air. Moonie turned to the woods and braced herself for the attack. Her Fella's and the Tennyson Cousins all stood battle ready.

From out of the devils wood, tearing trees out of ther ground as it came, Jade charged for her prey, hell bent on adding Maxs soul to her miasma of sadness.

_WOOT! Back and ready to pwn once more, yo! I'm sorry for such a long wait. But I finally found my way out of my rut. I hope this will hype you up future chaptires. _

_Carpe Noctem_


	7. Execution of Retribution

**House of 1000 Weirdos' **

_Chaptire VI_

_**"I'm still afraid of ghosts that can see me  
They know my thoughts, they read my mind  
Beside myself I judge my condition  
I close my eyes but can't go blind  
I'm feeling all the heat, all the chaos  
It's gotten underneath my skin  
So far to go to reach absolution  
My sanity, my soul runs thin **_

Why don't you care?  
Don't, don't you dare

Rectifier, how's the world supposed to be?  
Rectifier, take my hand and rescue me."

_Ra, 'Rectifier'._

---------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes, like when you play a violent game, you feel almost like you've left you body. When you feel practically numb and that nothing can hurt you. Moonie Okashii was getting the same feeling as she dodged the gaiping, drooling maw of Jade. The demon had abandoned her semi-human form for a much more terrifying appearance. Like that of a hell hound and the worst nightmare H.P Lovecraft ever had. Moonie had seen this form before. It was scary the last time too.

"BRING HIM TO ME!!!" Jade roared. The warriors held their ground. Ben dialed in Benwolf, and due to some very good luck, actually became Benwolf. Moonie took one look at Ben's new form and was wide eyed.

"A dog? Yay..." Moonie said in dismay.

"What? You got something against dogs?" Ben asked.

"No... I'm just not fond of them. If you knew me better, you'd understand."

The four scattered as Jade brought her gigantic claws down the rip the ground apart. Ben leapt for her head and let loose a sonic howl. Jade shrieked and tried to bat the alien wolf boy away. While that was happening, Frank and Pik were letting hell loose on Jades lower body, throwing knives and shooting round after round of bullets into her.

Moonie and Simon doubled teamed to disable her arms. Her hands and feet glowing with purple-ish white energy, Moonie punched and kicked Jade with all her might, leaving gashes and chunks of ooze missing from her body. Simon clawed his way all up and down her left side, leaving rows of claw marks as he went. In a awesome display of negatively charged energy, Jade blasted all the fighters away from her and sent them skidding into the dirt. After spitting out her mouth full of astroturf, Moonie shot a look to her creation.

"Any bright ideas, Sai?"

"No..." he said apologetically. They separated before Jades claws could rip them to pieces.

From the other side of the battle field, being covered by her wolf boy cousin, Gwen quickly skimmed through Charmcasters spell book, trying to find something that would help the situation. With an 'Ah Ha!', Gwen pocketed the book and readied herself.

_"Incendio Sopra Furia!" _Next thing she knew, Gwen had flames shooting from her hands, and being thrown back against the house like a rag doll. Gwen shook her head a few times to get the dizzy off. After seeing what Gwen had done, Moonie speed over to help the young Tennyson to her feet.

"You just tried to do a fire spell, am I right?" Moonie asked. Gwen nodded.

"Well, you must've done something wrong for it to turn out like that. Lemme see that book you had?" Gwen handed Moonie the book, who grimaced and made weird faces as she examined its contents.

"Jeez 'n Rice, who wrote this? And what did they write it with, a chickens foot? A chicken that was still alive and struggling in the grasp of the person who wrote this?" she continued to complain until she got to the right spell. "Oh! You said it wrong."

"What do you mean? I said the words correctly, I know I did."

"Its not enough to just say the words, kiddo." Moonie said. "You've gotta get the accent right. One misplaced vowel or annunciation can botch a whole spell."  
An explosion from the battle got the girls attention back to the chaos at hand.

"JUSTGETTHEACCENTRIGHTANDYOUCANTGOWRONG! BYEBYE!" Moonie said faster than light, tossing the little book back to Gwen before rejoining the fight.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Max paced nervously in the basement, his heart jumping every time a tremor shook the house. He hated this, that he had to hide and let others fight this battle. It was the overall feeling of helplessness and uselessness that Max hated the most. He could almost feel the dark cloud of self hate come back over him...

"NO!"

Max smacked himself across the face. He was NOT going to fall into that again. Never again. He just wanted to find a way to help them fight that monster. But how? He couldn't get out of the house and get to the Rustbucket; where all his Plumber tech was. And he'd left his keys up in his room. So he'd have to make due with what he could find down here. So Max looked in every nook and cranny of the dusty basement. He found books, and lots of them. Most of them written in languages he couldn't read. Max looked through one more box of old tomes before he found something he thought looked of use.

"_**Binding and Containment Spells?**_" Max read the title aloud. He sat himself down and the floor and leafed through its pages, stopping when he found what he had hoped would work.

"_'In order for one to seal an evil being', _Max read, "_'One must have a will stronger than that of the being you wish to seal. You must be of noble intention and pure of heart.'_" Max new he had good intentions, and he always thought he had a good heart to match. He just wasn't so sure about having a will stronger than that of Jades. After all, she'd almost eaten him. Max sat the book down and took a deep breath. He had to consider all that he had to lose if he failed.

Ben...

Gwen...

All whom he held dear. He had to protect them. Even...

Max's thoughts wandered to the ebony haired woman that saved his life. He could see flashes, almost like jump cuts, of Moonie and her life. Of parties, cooking for her tenants, playing with her cats.

The flashes stopped suddenly, stopping on a moment of horror for Moonie. Max could see through her eyes, see a man that held a knife to her belly, about to cut her open. Suddenly the man was thrown against the wall and his entire head was crushed like a grape by some unseen force. He could hear Moonie scream and cry out. Feel her curl up against the bed and pass out.

Another flash, jump cut to Moonie in her bathroom. He could see when Moonie looked into the mirror. She was unkempt and dirty, her purple bangs lighter from a long time of not bothering to re-dye them. She didn't even look to see what she was doing as she brought the kitchen knife out of her robe pocket and slit her wrists open. The blood drizzled out from the wounds with each beat of her heart. Her legs gave out and she slumped onto the bathroom floor, just not caring if she lived or died. She didn't even care when the same inky black goo oozed out from hiding and and over took her body...

Max had to use sheer force of will to stop the vision. His eyes were wide open as he tried to make himself believe he was awake and not in some psycho dream. He had to slap himself again to make sure. 'So that's how it happened...' Max thought, almost not wanting to believe it. He picked the book back up with new determination. He may not be Merlin, but he was a quick study. Searching throw the basement for the proper materials, Max Tennyson set to work on Jades' final defeat.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon gave another mighty swipe of his claws against the demon, though it did no good. He was swatted away onto the hard ground like an insect. Pik and Frank fell back to protect the fallen homunculus. Ben was doing he best to fight this thing before the Omnitrix timed out. Gwen was doing much better with her spell casting, making sure to roll each 'r' and stretch each vowel. Issac proved his magical prowess by summoning giant creatures of sand out of the earth.

Moonie made a head on charge at Jade, hoping that a body slam with her at full power would be enough to take Jade out long enough to seal her. That was proved wrong as the despair eater struck her and sent Moonie careening towards the house. The moon witch braced herself for the painful impact of flesh on wood and concrete, but that didnt happen. Instead, Moonie was caught by someone with strong arms and a belly that was soft enough to cushion her impact.

"Oof! Its okay, I got you!" said he who Moonie was caught by. She brushed her long hair out of her face and saw Max looking upon her with concern. Max couldn't help but look into her chocolate brown eyes, knowing what he knew now about her and what had happened. For a moment, both of them wanted so badly to kiss.

In fact, Max leaned in and Moonie came up to meet him. Neither of them really understood why. Perhaps it was the mutual experience of Jade, perhaps it was wanting one last kiss before either of them could die in battle.

Either way, their lips came so close to brushing together...

Before another shock wave shook Moonie right out of Max's arms and onto the ground. The witch moaned as she rubbed her behind.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot." she said as she started to run off to re-join the battle. Max put a hand on her shoulder and made her stop.

"Wait. I've got a plan, but you have to trust me."

"A plan?" Moonie said questionably. "What kind of plan?" Max gave her one of his 'I know more than you think' looks.

"You'll have to wait for that. Just tell your people to stand down and let me handle this." Moonie could only nod and run off to tell her people. Max stood his ground and waited for the opportune moment. Once the others had taken cover in the woods, Max implemented his plan.

"HEY!!! HEY, YOU SICK MONSTER!!! YOU WANT ME?! I'M OVER HERE!!!" Max shouted at the top of his lungs to the demon. Jades hideous visage twisted into a fanged grin. She roared and made a bee-line for the elder Tennyson. Ben and Gwen could see from the shelter of the trees', both of them crying out for their grandfather, telling him to run.

They couldn't see the knowing grin of triumph on their grandfathers as Jade came closer and closer. Max held his arms crossed over his chest and took a breathe. He hoped to God and the angels that this would work.

"_**SIGNUM CONTINEO MALUM**_!!!"

Max threw his arms open, his body glowing red with magical power. Jade howled and tried to escape the light, but it seemed to pull her closer to Max, who was by know floating off the ground and his aura had spread like a wildfire. All taking cover in the trees were in awe at this display of power. Moonie looked at Gwen then back to Max.

"Heh. She had to get it from someone. Why not him?"

Jade tried with all the demonic might to free herself from the pull of Max's spell, but it proved useless. She was dragged into Max's own body by the sealing spell, having been apparently dematerialized and absorbed into Max. Once she was, Max's magical aura stopped glowing and he floated back down to the ground gently. Though when he opened his eyes, they were completely white. All other color gone from them. Once the warriors had come out of hiding, Moonie and Issac examined Max.

"He's defiantly bewitched." Moonie said. "But by what? Did Jade hex him before being sealed?" Issac shook his head.

"Doubtfully. She was to busy trying to escape to have done a proper hex on him." Moonie stepped back from examining Maxs' eyes, her hand thoughtlessly settling on his belly. She jerked it back in surprise. His belly felt like it was on fire. No... more like burning with magic. She looked back to Ben and Gwen, who stood by Simon.

"Uhh... don't think me a pervert for this, okay?" With that, Moonie lifted up Maxs' sweatshirt. To hers and everyone else's surprise, there were ceremonial ruins painted on his chest and belly. They glowed with power, a sign that the spell was not yet complete.

"Of course! Oh dear goddess, why didnt I see it before!?" Moonie yelled and slapped herself on the forehead.

"Woah, woah, wait! What are you talking about, lady?" Frank spoke up, never liking it when Moonie freaked out like this.

"He's using an acient containment spell. One that can bind a spirit, demon, or whatever to you and you can bend its power to your will. In fact... no way..." Moonie trailed off, know looking very shocked.

"What?" Simon came to his creators side, taking her shoulders in his hands to steady her. "What about it?"

"This spell... it has to be the same one that my anceastor... used to seal Kirara inside herself."

"So..." Pik, the normally stoic mercenary, spoke up. "Does that mean he'll be stuck with her?" Moonie thought for a moment.

"No... he can exercise Jade from himself. If his heart and will are strong enough, he can drain Jades power and exersise her physical form from himself." As soon as she said that, Maxs' body began to convulse. His chest heaved and his head and neck kept snapping back and forth. Moonies eyes grew worried again.

"Guys! We need a bucket of clean water, towels, and a big tub or bucket or something with a lid, got it?! Move!" The men scattered to meet her demands, but the cousins remaind by Maxs side, scared to death at what could be wrong with him. His body heaved forward om his knees, then onto his hands, looking like he was about to hurl big time. Ben was about to go to him, but Moonie held him back.

"Trust me. You're not gonna want to be that close when this happens."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness...

All was darkness in the void that Jade was now in. She could see nothing no matter which way she turned. She couldn't even see the pair of gargantuan hands that rose from the dark and grasped her like a little doll. She was almost crushed in their vice like grip. Shortly, the rest of the titanic form emerged from the darkness.  
Max Tennyson stared down that the miserable little demon he held. He knew she didn't feel so powerful now that she was getting a taste of her own medicine. Seeing her writhe and scream made him grin in pure sadism.

"How does it feel? Huh? How does it feel to be so helpless, afraid? HUH?! ANSWER ME!!!" Jade howled and cried pitifully. That was all the answer Max needed. He tightened his grip, just to make Jade cry a little harder.

"How many innocent souls have you done this to?"

"Many!" Jade bellowed. "Countless souls!" Maxs' rage was fueled further by her answer.

"Its time you paid for your crimes, you little bitch. I avenge every soul you've eaten, every life you've destroyed. For them, you'll know the agony they all suffered." Max brought his hand closer to his face, Jade only mere inches from his face. Bringing a grin so sadistic and evil, one perhaps the world would never see on the face of the physical Max Tennyson, he whispered venomously.

"Welcome to my world, bitch."

Giving her no time to scream, Max brought Jade to his mouth and swallowed her whole.

Max could feel the power of Jade flowing into him, all the souls she'd taken swirling inside him. For a moment, he was tempted to keep them. Fortunately, that temptation passed quickly. Using all his will power, Max brought himself back to the physical world. He could feel his stomach churning and his body convulsing. Yes... those souls will be free soon enough...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonie held Maxs' shoulders as he vomited into the bucket, this being the exorcism that she had spoke of. Everyone else in the group was sickened to see Maxs' spew out what looked like tar from his mouth. Gwen in fact had to hide behind a tree to make herself stop looking. Ben looked on in sick fascination. Max gave on last heave before rolling over onto the ground, sweating profusely and curling up into a ball. Moonie took a wet rag from the tub of water and cleaned off the sweat.

She couldn't believe what he had done. And it wasn't even really his place to do anything, he just... did. Moonie propped Maxs' head in her lap and continued to clean him. The elder Tennyson's eyes fluttered open for a moment, his sight greeted by the moon witch smiling down upon him. Max smiled in turn, knowing he had succeeded in avenging those souls... and her...

He feel into a blissful unconsciousness. Moonie leaned down to press her forehead to his in a gesture of thanks. She was almost tempted to kiss him, but no. That wouldn't be appropriate. She barely knew the man after all. Still that didnt stop her from taking on of his large hands in her own and kissing it. She wanted to do more for him, to thank him for this.

But for now, this simple physical contact would have to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy crap! I'm one chappie away from the ending?! I cant beleive it! Horray! I hope everyones been enjoying this. If I cant get this done, this'll be the first multi-chapter fic I've ever finished! W00t! ;p Hope this was worth yer wait, folks! wave Please R&R.


	8. Until Next Time Epilogue

**House of 1000 Weirdo's**

_Epilogue_

_**"Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
But part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay **_

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way"

_Vanessa Williams, 'Remember Me This Way'._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Max sat back in the old, wicker chair and sighed. The warmth of the afternoon sun fell upon him in golden rays, reminding him he was indeed alive after the risky stunt he had pulled. It had been a day or two since Moonie and the Fellas had buried the rune inscribed pickle tub that contained Jade in the Old City again. They felt safer knowing she would have the strength to escape this time. Moonie had stayed by Max's side, helping him regain his strength through herbal teas and a special diet of what Moonie called 'witch food'. Max hadn't bothered to question what the meant, seeing as how he thought it was all delicious.

Ben and Gwen were begrudgingly trying to get along better, just to make their grandpa feel better. Max appreciated it very much. It always made his heart lighter to see them smiling. Even if they were sort of faking it. But he knew they meant well. They even worked together and made him a get well card. A simple construction paper picture, with Max drawn rather crudely perhaps by Ben in red crayon. Max cried a little when the cousins gave him the token of love, and he hugged them both so tightly he was almost afraid he had smothered them.

Moonie came and went all the time she nursed him back to health, as 'payment' she'd say. Max didn't think he needed payment for what he had done, but the witch girl insisted that she herself would take care of him until he got his strength back. Max could sense an ulterior motive behind the 'payment', but he really didn't want to think that's what it meant. She was to young to be considering him as an option...

He had thought that he felt the same way. But the other night, he'd proven his nasty habit of truthfulness wasn't going away anytime soon.

Moonie had brought him his daily dose of 'witches brew'. She'd always stay with him while he ate, conversing and telling stories about what life as a witch was like. In turn, Max shared his colorful history as a word traveler, being careful to leave out the Plumber bits. He didn't meet many young people interested in his travels, but Moonie positively ate it up. She even said that he was the most interesting person, human or mage, she'd ever met. Max could feel his face blush when she'd told him that. He felt that he was acting like he used to around women. Once they did something nice to him, his face would go red and he'd start babbling. He tried his best to keep that in check.

She was about to take his dished downstairs when he let the first slip out. "When I was your age, I would've done anything to find a girl like you."

Moonies hands froze over the empty dishes. She stayed that way for a moment then took them in hand. She put on a smile that was clearly fake and began to walk out the door. But she stopped again and looked back at Max with a look in her eyes that the old Plumber couldn't place.

"I guess I can say the same thing about you, Mr. Tennyson." she said, sounding sad almost. When she left the room, Max felt an emptiness without her presence. He shrugged it off though, and turned over in bed to try and grab some more shut eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been just last night. He'd hoped she would have forgotten it by now. He thought that as he sat on the large porch of the Lotus Hill House, watching his beloved grand kids enjoy one last kick ball game with each other before they had to leave. The old man watched as Gwen weaved circles around her cousin, managing to keep the ball well out of his reach. Ben chased after her in frustration, but Gwen was much faster. With one swift kick, she sent the ball into the goal point. Gwen jumped up and down in victory while Ben sulked and kicked at the ground, humiliated as usual that his dorky cousin had bested him.

Max smiled and shook his head at them. He loved his grandchildren so much, even when they didn't get along. Grunting, Max heaved himself out of his chair and hollered to them. "C'mon guys! We'd better get going while its still light out!" The cousins came running to him after he had said that. Together, the Tennyson family walked off towards the Rustbucket. But not before a pair of hurried footsteps met Maxs trained ears. Turning, he saw Moonie rushing from the front door to them. The gang stopped and waited until she got to them. The witch girl held a few objects in hand, trinkets for them to remember their stay with her. As if they'd forget...

"Ummm... I..." Moonie stumbled over her words as she looked at Max. "I wanted to give you these." she said she handed Max a little notebook. "Its got some recipes I figured you'd like. You were so fond of my Old World style cabbage soup the other night." Moonie smiled shyly. Max laughed while the cousins grimaced, knowing they'd be subjected to the dreaded soup for this.

"Well, thank you Moonie." Max said, very much appreciative of the recipes. Though he got the feeling she wanted to give him more. Gwen looked at the scene and got the feeling that the two adults needed some alone time, so she used the ploy of calling the front seat first. She and Ben hurried off to claim it, leaving Max and Moonie in a some what awkward situation.

"So... I guess... this is good bye." Max said, part of him not wanting to leave. Moonie nodded.

"Umm... may I ask you something first... before you go?"

"Sure." Moonie hesitated for a moment, but found it in her to speak.

"When you... ummm... when you were..drunk... and you kissed me. What did you feel for me then?" Max was taken aback by the question. He had wanted to forget that he'd acted so shamefully, but he did remember how it felt when he kissed her young, warm lips. How he'd felt after finally being so close to a woman in so long...

"I... don't know. I really cant remember all that happened when I was like that." That was an out right lie, of course. He actually remembered everything that he'd done and felt while he was drunk. He hated to admit that it felt so good to hold her and kiss her. He hated to admit that the whole time he was doing so, he imagined that it was his beloved wife he ravished so heartlessly.

"I'm sorry if I had hurt you. I never meant to..." Moonie placed a hand on his mouth gently, ceasing his sentence.

"All in the past now. Don't think anything of it." she said with a wistful smile on her face. Max could only nod and smile weakly back to her. With a bow of the head and one last thank you, Max started to walk off to the Rustbucket.

"You'll come back, wont you?" Moonie said to him. Max stopped in his tracks, taking a sudden interest in his boots. He scuffed his right foot in the dirt for a moment before turning back to the witch girl. This time with a genuine smile on his face.

"I promise." Moonie eyes light up, stars twinkling in her chocolate depths.

"So... then it wont be good bye after all." she said brightly. Maxs heart felt lighter to see her happy. "Until next time then." she added.

"Until next time." Max nodded and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the Rustbucket, life for the Tennyson family went on as usual. Ben and Gwen were bickering over something, as usual, and Max drove onward to their next destination, as usual.

But Max Tennyson felt an ache in him as they left the Tinsel Town city limits. He felt that he was leaving a part of himself back at that house with that girl. Checking the side mirror, Max could see the Lotus Hill Boarding house atop the hill that over looked the town. He felt that Moonie was watching them as they drove off, and that she was crying softly.

Max sighed to himself and looked back to the road, his mind awash with feelings he didn't want to acknowledge. But deep in his heart, he was looking forward to that promised return to Tinsel Town. He imagined how happy Moonie would be when she saw his Rustbucket pull into the drive. He was already feeling eager to go back. But he'd have to wait until summers end. There was still far to much to be done, he could sense. And until it was finished, his return would have to wait.

Still, his heart was jumping at the thought of seeing that strange witch girl, Kanmuri 'Moonie' Okashii, someday soon.

**_The End..._**

---------------------------

ZOMG!!!! I did it!!! My first major multi-chapter is done!!! YAY!!! breaks out the MD and Cheetos

I hope you've all enjoied it. I worked so hard on this. And no worries, theres a sequel to this in the works. ;) I'm trying to get certain things finalized before I start writing.

Thanks again for all your support and reviews. I loves all a you. glomps and kisses for all

See you next time, fans!

Carpe Noctem


End file.
